Funny how things turn out
by Kaze-Ink
Summary: No one can really guess what's gonna happen. ONESHOT: Itasaku minor: DeiIno , NaruHina. Rated T for swearing


**disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters form the manga/anime Naruto(c). They all belong to Masashi Kishimato.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A man in a grey and black yukata walked down the streets of konohagakure.

It had changed so much since he left. So had the people, he hardly remembered anyone. That was probablly because he never took the time to notice anyone.

"Hey Ichigo! Yeah."

"Hmm?"

Itachi turned around to see who it was.

"Where you headed _Ichigo_? Un."

'Stupid baka, could never get rid of the habit.'

"Go away Daichi"

"hpmh' Lucky bastard.His name meant great land. Well the name he used for Henge no Jutsu, anywase. It wasent his fault he got stuck with "strawberry". Hell. Did you think he would give himself the name "strawberry" ? Shure his real name meant weasel, but that was different. Anywase it was the first thing that popped into his girl's head when she first had to introdouce him to someone.

"Okay. Well I have to go see my woman. She's in the hospital. Something about her friend having a baby. Heard she was top medic or something there too. Un."

Itachi froze for a second.

Then started to get a little twitch in his eye.

He would hate to have Deidara, who found strawberry funny, find out that he had to sit beside her well she crushed his hand. Literally. Last time she had to heal 7 broken bones in his hand from breaking them in the first pregency.

"Hey, Ichigo? Un. "

"Hm?"

"You looked out of it. Yeah"

"Hn."

Itachi may have changed, and was in a version of Henge no Jutsu, that allowed him to stay in it even if he got hurt, but he was still a man of few words.

"Well Gotta go. Yeah"

Itachi sighed.

Every once and a while, leader-sama gave them breaks to do whatever the hell they needed to. Hey, kisame even had 2 kids. No one dare asked about it , for fear of what his wife looked like or his reaction to them asking how the heck he even got a woman. Itachi had seen her though. She was pretty normal, very loud though.

Hmm, now to go pick up Satoshi.

Itachi... er , Ichigo, walked up to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Hikaru! Get back here! I need that!"

A little boy with spiky dark blue hair , about 1 year old, and a white shirt with blue shorts ran out of the compund. Naruto, the to be Hokage in training, playfuly running after him.

The little boy tripped, and started to tear up.

"Hikaru!"

They little boy tryed to wipe the tears away. Apparantly, they annoyed the boy's face.

Naruto picked him up. 

"Aww man, you got a scratch." he complained.

"Oh hey, Ichigo!" Naruto said as he looked over to the onyx eyed man.

No one knew who Itachi actually was except his wife. Their little boy was too little to understand.

"Hi"

"Wanna come in? Satoshi is in the house."

Itachi followed in after Naruto and Hikaru.

"Oh Hello Ichigo-san!" Said a surprised Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-san."

Hinata was also training to become the heiress of her clan. It took her a hell of alot convincing her father to let her be with Naruto. In the end having the future hokage,as a son in law, turned out to be a good connection.

"Satoshi!?" Hinata called out.

A little boy,about the same age as Hikaru, followed Hanibi, holding her finger. Her hand, as small as it was, was to big for him. He looked very sleepy, with his green eye's barley open, and his short raven hair falling in his face.

He lit up when he saw his Father.

"Hi Father!"

Satoshi ran to his dad.

"Thank-you for watching him, Hinata-san, Naruto-san." Itachi said as he picked up his 1 year old son.

"Your welcome" They both said back.

Itachi started to head to his next destination as Satoshi waved back to his friend.

"Mom at work, father?" Asked Satoshi.

"No, she's having the baby at the hospital."

"Okay, Father!"

Ichigo walked into the hospital, and to the front desk.

"Hello Ichigo! She's in room 234." Said a nurse who knew him well.

"Thank you"

Ichigo walked through the hall, passing through the waiting room.

"Ichigo!?"

Itachi turned around to the slightly fimiliar voice.

"Would you like me to watch Satoshi for you well you go in the room?" Asked Ino.

Satoshi ran/fast walked (what, he's 1) to Ino before Ichigo could anwser.

"Ino-san!"

"Hehe, hey Satoshi, so is it a yes or no, Ichigo?"

"Thanks Ino."

"Hehe, k."

Itachi was about to go into the room when someone called his name again.

"hmm?"

"What are we doing now Ino? Yeah."

Itachi tryed to quickly open to door.

"Hey, Ichigo. It's Your wife who's having the kid?"

Itachi didn't anwser and just walked into the room.

No one was in there except a black haired woman with dark brown eye's lying on the bed.

"Excuse me, Wrong Roo-"

A Kunai flew right next to itachi's face landing on the wall.

The Girl on the bed "poofed" into the woman who was supposed to be there.

"Haha, you had your gaurd on didn't you? Just playing with me agian right?"

Itachi turned to see his wife grinning like a chesire cat at him.

"You should-"

"Be in bed? I'm tired of sitting around. Just because im having a baby dosent mean I can't have some fun before I go in a few hours of breaking you hand and pain."

"Hn." Itachi smiled.

She never did like too just sit around. She would'nt even sit around when she made meals. Always moving.

"Are you ever trickable? You'll always have your gaurd on, wont you." Sakura laughed.

"Hn."

"Top Konoha medic here to translate Ichigo to English: Hn Yes." Sakura mimiced a t.v. show host.

"Very funny."

"Thanks."

"How are you?"

"The baby you mean? Probablly a few more hours untill I go into labour."

"And you?"

"What to you think?"

"Hn."

"Why is Mommy screaming?" worried Satoshi.

"It's okay honey, she's just in pain from having the baby."

It had been a few hours later. It was now around 8pm.

Snnnooorrrrrr

"Hehe."

Satoshi leaned over to Daichi, and grabbed his nose.

"DAICHI!" satoshi giggled.

"AGHHH!!!" Daichi flew up from his sleep, not being able to breath any longer.

"Hey!"

Ino and Satoshi giggled.

"I hope what's in your stomach dosen't do that, and you better not teach the kid! "

"hehe" Ino giggled incoently holding her stomach. She was 4 months pregnany now.

"What?" She faked

"You better not." Deidara started as he reached for Ino to tikkle her.

"Satoshi, save me!"

"Hehe, bad Daichi!"

It's funny how after some screaming you get used to it and can have moments like this.

"Sorry about you hand." Sakura appoligized as the nurses cleaned up the baby.

"It's fine."

"I'll heal i-"

"I know." Itachi smiled.

A few years ago he would killed whoever said that in the future, his hand would get broken by his wife everytime she had a child.

It's funny how things turn out sometimes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So... What did you think? nervous PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx**


End file.
